nickelodeon_gamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Spongebob Squarepants (Character)
|media= *SpongeBob SquarePants *SpongeBob Comics |creator=Stephen Hillenburg |voice_actor=Tom Kenny |full_name=Example |nickname=SpongeBob |age= |sex=Male |species=Sea Sponge |occupation=Fry cook at the Krusty Krab |alliance=Good |home=Bikini Bottom, Pacific Ocean |family= |pets=Gary the Snail |friends=Patrick The Star, Sandy Cheeks, Squidward, Mr. Crabs. |enemies=Plankton (sometimes) |likes=Fry Cooking, Blow bubbles, catch jellyfish |dislikes= |powers= |weapons=Golden Spatula (sometimes) Karate chopper |series=SpongeBob SquarePants }}'Spongebob Squarepants '''is the main character from the popular Nickelodeon series Spongebob Squarepants.He is a yellow spongebob that lives in an orange pineaple under the sea with his pet snail Gary.He has a friend(and also in neighbor)called Patrick Star,who lives under a rock.Spongebob also has another neighbor,Squidward. Appearance SpongeBob is a yellow kitchen sponge with blue eyes, a long nose, and buck teeth. SpongeBob's traditional outfit is a white shirt with short sleeves, a red tie, brown pants with short pant legs, a black belt, white socks with red and blue stripes, and black shoes. Personality SpongeBob is depicted as being a good-natured, optimistic, naïve, and enthusiastic yellow sea sponge residing in the undersea city of Bikini Bottom alongside an array of anthropomorphic aquatic creatures. He works as a fry cook at a local fast food restaurant, the Krusty Krab, to which he is obsessively attached. At work, SpongeBob answers to Eugene Krabs, a greedy (though good-hearted) crab who shows SpongeBob favor, alongside his ill-tempered, snobbish next-door neighbor Squidward Tentacles. His hobbies include jellyfishing, practicing karate under his sensei and friend Sandy Cheeks, and blowing bubbles. SpongeBob is often seen hanging around with his best friend Patrick Star, one of his neighbors. SpongeBob's unlimited optimistic cheer often leads him to perceive the outcome of numerous endeavors and the personalities of those around him as happier than they actually are; for instance, he believes that Squidward Tentacles enjoys his company in spite of the fact that he clearly harbors an intense dislike for him (though they have been shown to get along on rare occasions.) SpongeBob's greatest goal in life is to receive his driver's license from Mrs. Puff's boating school, but he panics and crashes whenever he is in a boat. He lives in a submerged pineapple with his pet snail Gary. Character Creation Hillenburg had made several "horrible impersonations" before he finally conceived his character. Hillenburg compared the concept to Laurel and Hardy and Pee-wee Herman. He said "I think SpongeBob was born out of my love of Laurel and Hardy shorts. You've got that kind of idiot-buddy situation – that was a huge influence. SpongeBob was inspired by that kind of character: the Innocent – a la Stan Laurel. The first concept sketch portrayed the character as wearing a red hat with a green base and a white business shirt with a tie. SpongeBob's look gradually progressed to brown pants that was used in the final design. SpongeBob was designed to be a child-like character who was goofy and optimistic in a style similar to that made famous by Jerry Lewis. Originally the character was to be named ''SpongeBoy but this name was already in use. This was discovered after voice acting for the original seven-minute pilot was recorded in 1997. The Nickelodeon legal department discovered that the name was already in use for a mop product. Upon finding this out, Hillenburg decided that the character's given name still had to contain "Sponge" so viewers would not mistake the character for a "Cheese Man." Hillenburg decided to use the name "SpongeBob." He chose "SquarePants" as a family name as it referred to the character's square shape and it had a "nice ring to it". Although SpongeBob's driver's license says his birthdate is July 14, 1986, Hillenburg joked that he is fifty in "sponge years". He explained that SpongeBob actually has no specific age, but that he is old enough to be on his own and still be going to boating school. The decision to have SpongeBob attend a boat driving school was made due to a request from Nickelodeon that the character attend some sort of school. Super Brawl series Spongebob Squarepants is a playable character in all of the installments of Super Brawl (Game Series). The only strategy for him is Spongebob's Kicks and Punches do normal damage. The best Combo for Spongebob is to use his Special Attack to get to the other side of the stage while doing damage. Gallery SpongeBob series Super Brawl series Mqdefault_020.jpg|left|Spongebob Mqdefault_019.jpg|left|Spongebob Mqdefault_018.jpg|left|Classic Spongebob Mqdefault_017.jpg||left|Spongebob(Character Select) Sponge.jpg|thumb|left|Spongebob(In-game) Dylanfan.jpg|thumb|left||Dylan(Boy)]] Photo_006.jpg||Bobbi(Girl)]] Mqdefault_021.jpg|left|Spongebob(Character Select) Photo_011.jpg|thumb|left|Spongebob(In-game) Trivia *Spongebob's stage in SB2 is " The Flying Dutchman Ship." *Spongebob's stage in SB3 is " The Krusty Krab Alley " *He was the first of the seven characters to be comfirmed in SB2 along with Kitty Katswell, Monkey, Plankton, Chum Chum, Sheen, and Skipper. References External Links *[http://toonopedia.com/spongbob.htm SpongeBob SquarePants] at Don Markstein's Toonopedia. Archived from the original on August 8, 2017. Category:Spongebob Category:Character Category:Super Brawl Category:Jingle Brawl-Super Fall Brawl Category:Super Brawl 2 Category:Super Brawl 3 Category:Nickelodeon Category:Spongebob characters Category:Super Brawl series characters Category:Nicktoons Unite! series characters Category:Nicktoons Racing series characters